Savage
by Lady Xzephyr of Helven
Summary: An incapacitated Spartan. A Marine woman. One unexpected friendship. One unexpected love. Better summary inside, collab with Elriy, a friend. RnR pls!


**A/N: WTF is up with Ephy and her stories?**

**COLLABS, people, COLLABS.**

**Elriy (Heaven's Heartbreaker) came up to me with a story that he wanted to do with me, and I promised I'd do a collab with him one day. We're both really slow updaters and I'm focusing on **Pestilence **and **Arrows and Silk **and **The Ghost, the Memorial, the Heroes**, so don't expect much with this story; it might not even survive...but enjoy it while it's here. It'll be updated the same way **Pestilence **is being updated. Elriy goes first after this chapter together.****  
**

**Say hi, Elriy, I sound like I'm alone here.**

**_Hiiiiiiiii~ _  
**

**Good enough. Please actually take time to read and review. Besides **Arrows and Silk**, this may be the only romance story I****'m EVER going to write. And it's not going to be very explicit. This is actually my first head-on romance story ever, so please be nice and give me some good advice if you like writing/reading romance stories. Elriy knows how to, but I don't and I could use the help. Thank you. I don't mind if you give advice through PM or review, I just need help. Also, I'm bringing Prince back from** Pestilence **and making 'it' a male in here. If you don't know who our dearie Prince, I suggest you go read **Pestilence** to get a good read on him, he'll be in here, but he won't be as big as he is in the other collab.**

**_I'm a stubborn ass so I won't help at all. It's either figure it out or die._  
**

**...**

**_We don't own Halo or anyone/thing included with it! And please REVIEW! Critique, love, but no flames please! We love reviews, it tells us that people like our stories and that we should continue. I say that we need three reviews by three different people or no next chapter!_**

**What...? Really?**

**_YES!_**

**Well...okay...I guess you get to make up a rule in this collab since I'm doing a lot of the TALKING...Anyways, enjoy, dear reader!**

**_Ephy added a small Mass Effect touch in here. *hint-hint*_**

**STFU and GTFO, Elriy!**

_Summary:_ SPARTAN-Z365 has been incapacitated due to the destruction of New Onels; he has been paralysed from the waist down. Although he is now unable to be put in a combat situation, his knowledge of medicines and technology have moved him to the UNSC frigate _War Unto__ Death_. Miserable because he cannot join his Spartan brothers and sisters, he has started to seclude himself from all the others. That is, until he becomes a new roommate to a Marine who is determined to win his heart.**  
**

* * *

He was trapped; he couldn't more nor could he breathe. It was so dark, so quiet...Was he dead?

_No, God, no, please...not this_ _again...please... _

"...os...ear...ou?"

_I don't like it...I know my mistake...I know what it cost. _

"Nathan...? Is that you?"

"Good God, you're still alive! You alright? Any injuries?" His breath was caught in his throat as he tried to move into a more comfortable position.

"I-I..." He stopped, choking on his words.

_Get me out of this nightmare, please..._

"Talk to me, Drallos, it's going to be okay, we're gonna get you out."

"I...I can't feel my legs..."

"...shit..."

_I don't want to see my regrets..._

* * *

Drallos-Z365 sat up with a sigh. It was the most detailed nightmare he'd ever had. The blood, the darkness...he could feel and taste everything. All the fear. All the death. He put his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh; today, he was getting transported to the shipyard so he could board the UNSC frigate _War Unto Death_. It was a fitting name, considering all that was happening in the galaxy.

The door, opposite of his bed, slid open and a young private stuck his head into the room.

"Sir? The transport will be here in an hour. Colonel wants you out in half-an-hour," he explained. Drallos nodded briefly in acknowledgement as he gave a noise of approval at the cracks and pops his back gave. The private left the room, the door sliding shut, as Drallos grabbed his already-prepared duffel bag and lifted himself from the bed, settling comfortably in the wheelchair. Drallos was small for his kind, used to stand at 6'8, and had a more 'normal' build than the other Spartans; he was the smallest the project had to offer. But he made up for his size with his fiery personality and acts on the battlefield.

'I should've died with the rest of them...' he thought remorsefully as he left the room. The halls were silent but outside, the place was ringing with shouts, gunfire, and the pounding of troops' feet on gravel and concrete. He passed a few friendly Marines he knew, who greeted him cheerily and wished him the best on the new ship; he arrived at the Pelican's LZ within the half-hour demanded. Looking around, he was glad that there weren't any other Marines boarding it yet; from what he heard, he didn't know those Marines and Marines who he didn't know tended to be surprised about his incapacitate position.

_Especially _the women. God, how much he hated the women. More specifically, the fresh-out-of-boot-camp/private ranked women. Those always cooed over him, taking pity even though he'd been in the goddamned wheelchair for two months now.

"Drallos~!" A cheery voice yelled. Peering over his shoulder, Drallos spotted the only two Marines he knew by name and actually appreciated having around; Molly Tes and James Vega.

"Erm...hi..." Drallos grumbled as Molly hugged him from behind.

"Cheer up, Baby Spar, I've been assigned to the _Death _last minute," James grinned as he grabbed Drallos's duffel bag.

"Would please _stop _with that name?"

"Aw, but if fits you!" Molly giggled and petted Drallos's buzzed hair.

"Fine. But don't use it around the others. Don't even _think _about it around those bloody Helljumpers," Drallos ordered as he and James boarded the Pelican, Molly waving her good-byes.

"Yeah, sure thing, Dra," James said while Drallos lifted himself into his seat before he folded the chair. "This wheelchair business must be pretty dull."

"Sort of. When you tell a Spartan he can never walk again, you should expect him to go apeshit crazy."

"And you didn't."

"I found it horror that I couldn't go back to combat. But...things happen and...well." Drallos shrugged.

"At least you get a nice view of the ladies."

"Shut up."

"And attention from them."

"Shut _up._" Drallos sighed. "Well, I do like the view."

"Ah! I knew it!" James barked with laughter as Drallos playfully shoved him. "Damn, I gotta remember that you may not be able to be in combat, but you're still able to hurt people like a bitch."

"Thanks. Probably." The pair watched with silence as more Marines boarded the Pelican, some eyeing Drallos nervously. James snorted at the space they had; Drallos simply rolled his eyes. The last Marine, a young private, arrived and looked in devastation at the last spot on the Pelican. James sniggered as the private began shaking, eyeing the Spartan fearfully.

"He doesn't bite!" James barked before bursting into a fit of giggles followed by a few of the more braver, older Marines. Drallos turned his luminous purple orbs towards the private.

"I don't bite very hard, sit down," he growled. The private hurriedly sat down next to him, shaking. "You'll vibrate to pieces if you continue shaking like that or, if you don't, you'll make the Pelican shake until we barrel roll outta the sky; you can stop now..." The private let out a shaky sigh before he actually calmed down.

"Much better," James said before Drallos could say it. He only received an elbow in the ribs as a sign of thanks. "Feelin' the love, Spar..." Drallos smirked as the Marines sniggered.

* * *

"I hate everyone," Drallos mumbled as he was directed to his new room by the ship AI, Prince, who was a young Indian swathed in a red and white glow.

'I wish James was here...' he thought glumly. Vega had been assigned to a different room halfway down the hall, but it seemed more like two miles as they stopped in front of a room set in the very middle of the barracks side of the _Death_.

"You'll be receiving a roommate, apparently, their transport is running a bit late and should be here at 2200 hours," the AI explained warmly as the metallic door slid open smoothly.

"Great..." Drallos scowled as he entered the room. It was dim, only lit by the table lamp.

"If there are any problems...use the holopad," Prince said before he left the room, eyeing Drallos carefully.

"This ought to be interesting."

* * *

Jaiede Monique was so lost. First, she accidentally went into the men's shower room, then the mess, the gym, and the bridge. Frustrated, she dashed past the Marines, hoping to accidentally run into the correct room when she collided with something she couldn't see. Falling, she came eye to eye with purple orbs.

"O-oh, sorry, sorry!" She apologised as she scrambled to her feet frantically.

"It's okay, you're not hurt?" The man asked. His voice was accented-a bit British with a hint of Asian-and quiet. He was in a wheelchair, that much stood out.

"N-no, I'm not," she stammered.

"What are you looking for?"

"I-I'm trying to find my r-room, but I don't even know wh-where to go..."

"The barracks on this ship should be on the east side; the ship AI, Prince will talk with you." And with that, the incapacitated soldier left her alone in the crowd.

"Uhm, thanks...?" Jaiede sighed and began walking more calmly in the direction the soldier told her. A red and white glow washed over the walls as she neared the dark east side of the_ Death_.

"You're late, miss," the Indian AI said simply as he led the way down the hall.

"Sorry, this place is so huge, I got lost..." Jaiede chuckled nervously.

"Well, worry about that no more, miss. Here is your room. I believe your roommate is out and about; he'll be back soon." The AI disappeared, leaving Jaiede wondering who her new roommate was.

'A guy, hmm? I wonder if he's good looking...' She thought as she threw her duffel bag onto the top bunk and settling down on the bottom one, fists underneath her chin as she imagine who her roommate was. 'Tall, sexy...Maybe even a Helljumper!' The metal door slid open and Jaiede held her breath. It was the incapacitated soldier that told her the directions to the barracks.

He didn't seem to notice her, he was too concentrated on the datapad in his lap. Jaiede cleared her throat and the soldier nearly jumped out of the wheelchair, the datapad falling the ground with a loud clack.

"Oh, it's you," the man said as Jaiede retrieved the fallen datapad. She smiled as she handed him the datapad.

'Well, he's not tall or a Helljumper, but he is kinda cute...' She thought with a smile while they shook hands.

"I'm Jaiede. Jaiede Monique, your roommate, I guess."

"Drallos. Drallos-Z365." Jaiede's jaw dropped when they finished the handshake and as he said his name.

"Erm, is there something wrong?"

'Oh, gawd, this is _way _better than being a roommate to a Helljumper!' She squealed mentall as she shook her head with another smile.

"Nothing. Nice to have you. I guess you'll be taking the bottom bunk?"

"As much as I would love to be on the top one, yes."

* * *

'Oh, god, I'm roommates with a woman...' Drallos thought bitterly. 'If she even _thinks _about fussing over me, I'm taking a lifeboat off this ship...'

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? You like? And yes, I did add a touch of Mass Effect; heck, I even added a touch of Assassin's Creed. I REALLY like James Vega and I absolutely cannot wait for Asssassin's Creed III! **

** _Oh, and remember! Three reviews or no next chapter! So, review, review, review!_**


End file.
